


Will Not Forget

by orphan_account



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Memories, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Will Not Forget

Just a dream, they'd been told, by the dream; but Helena refuses to surrender her confused strings of memory. She draws them on tablets, which she hides among her make-up and jewelry, to remember.

It's hard: her current love overwhelms memories of other passions. She's loved Demetrius always, as she's loved and envied and desired the beautiful Hermia.

She winces at a sudden headache. It tries to make her forget. She's true to her husband, but won't forget old loves, however long they lasted.

She traces with regret the depiction of her oldest love, drawn crudely on a wax tablet.


End file.
